Going A Mile
by YourImpressionDimise
Summary: Treasure Planet Fan Fic JimOC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note :**  
_Hey Everybody First Story So be Gentle. Also if anyone has any requests on stories or idea's Please Feel Free To Message Me &_  
_The Love Interest Of Jims Will Not be in This Chapter , Sorry all, Have to get the story going cant just smack bang a girl in there hate stories like that._  
**Enjoy**

_"There are nights when the Etherium is as calm and peaceful as a pond on the Planet Pelsinor. Nights when the big merchant ships with their cargo of Arcturian solar crystals can expect a smooth ride._  
_But there was a time when even the calmest night could give way to the unexpected. Pirates, the enemies of all honest spacers, cruised the Etherium's astral waves in search of merchant ships to plunder._  
_And the most freared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint._

_Flint and his band of renegades would mysteriously swoop out of nowhere and overtake a unsuspecting merchant ship. Their cannonballs could rip through a ship's solar sails and shatter her masts. Once a ship was rendered helpless, the pirates stormed her decks in search of gold and gems. Then, gathering their spoils, they disappeared without a trace._

_Flint's reign of terror lasted for nearly a hundred years. No merchant ship was safe. And then one day Flint and his crew simply disappeared, as if they'd dissolved into thin air._

_For hundreds of years, stories of Flint's sectret trove passed from spacer to spacer. The treasure was hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy, they said. Riches beyond imagination,_  
_the loot of a thousand worlds.."_

_Jim Sighed As He Remembered His Adventure to Treasure Planet , He could still See the Orctus Galacticus Flying In The star Riddled Sky,_  
_His First Fight , When He learned To Tie ropes And scrapping Barnicles Off ThE side of the Legacy ._  
_But The Thing he Remembered The Most .. Was Silver ._  
_The Way He woulld carry himself with pride a strong man . His Father Figure .._  
_Jim Was Quickly Snapped Back to Reality_

_"Jim" Sarah Said Waving A Hand in front of Jims Face "Huh .. What .. Was i day dreaming again?"_  
_"Very Much so" She said with a warm Smile "What DO you be thinking about?" Jim Sighed Once more .._  
_"Jim" His Mother said kind of worried "Mom Its Nothing .. I was just thinking about Treasure planet .. and Silver "_  
_"Oh" was all Sarah Could say , Jim Had told her of the man , how he thought HIM how to me a man ._  
_Sarah raised her eyes to look at her son "Well Jim .." She began "You have graduated from the Interstellar Acadamy ..Your a qualified Captain , Why not Hire a Crew And Search for him?"_  
_The thought had crossed Jims Mind Before But where would he start? He couldnt just go off into the galaxy In hopes of finding Silver , That could take him years and he couldnt Bare leaving his mother for that long._  
_"Mom Dont You think I've Tought About that? Its to Dangerous just to up and go ! Where would that get me?"_  
_Sarah Sighed . He had a point But she was determind to get him out of this funk he was in "Look, Jim .. Why Not ask around the Space Port , Get some Direction , Hire the Best of the best and go?"_  
_"Mom ... I couldnt leave you here Running the Inn on your own! I would need To take B.E.N with me and what help would you have?"_  
_"Jim , I Can Manage On my Own for a few months " She said with a warm smile she kissed Jim On the Forhead " Think About it Sweetie" And with that she was off to open the Inn and prepare._  
_leaving Jim On his Own to Think , Was he going to take a chance?_

**E.N.D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auturs Note :**_ Hello Everybody Chapter 2 :) Let me know what you think you dont have to review just message me for idea or stories you want me to write for you._

**Enjoy**

_The space port , Jim felt at home here , The smell of the galaxy the ships preparing for launch , But there was no time for Embrassing He had work to do,_  
_He needed to Hire a crew , he figured if he was going after Silver He would need the best of the best._  
_Jim Stopped at a Pub at the port Named "Wrights Pub"._  
_"Well ... Its now or never" Jim Steppedn Into the pub , Not much to see but the usual , People Drinking the smell of cigars and cigerettes in the air, Rum Being spilt from over excessive drinkers._  
_*Were am i going to start* Jim thought to himself , He took 5 photo's out of his pocket they were photos of the Crew he would require , of course 5 was not enough to run a ship but Amilia Offered to Help Jim Find Crew members._  
_Jim Walked up to man in his 50's , he was wearing a cloak and drinking rum like it was water , he had a long white beard with tangled long white hair , he smelt like he had not washed in weeks._  
_"Excuse me sir" The main raised his eyes to meet The man Speaking to Him , Jim Cleared His throat "I was wondering if you would know where i could find these people"_  
_Jim Moved the Photo's to the man , The man eyed them carefully "What's your name kid" "Jim Hawkins Sir , and Im not a kid Im 21" The man burst out in fits of laughter Jim Started to get annoyed " Whats so funny?" The man finally caught his breath "Haha- Your 21 Ha-Im 56 , Your a Kid to me"_  
_Jim Raised An Eye Brow .. "Look Im In a Hurry , do you know where i can find these people or not?" "Heh , Whats the Rush? Come , sit, sit" The Man motioned Jim to sit on the seat across from him Jim sat down the man held out a pack of ciggerettes "No Thanks I dont smoke" "Well is that so.." The man took one for himself and lit it up , "Now Jim Hawkins .. Why would you be looking for these particular people?" He eyed Jim Carefully "Well Sir , Im planning a voyage that will require the best" the man still watching Jim like a hawk smiled "I See , Well .. I dont know if half of them would agree , Most of them Quit there line of work for personal reasons."_  
_Jim Narrowed his eyes " I see , And how would you know this?" "ha , I know alot kid , ive been around a long time "_  
_*Whatever* Jim Thought , he couldnt say what he was thinking out loud he had grown up since treasure planet the acadamy knocked some manners into his head , but doesnt mean he still doesnt think the things he wishes he could say "Sir , Could you tell me the names Of The People that would be willing to come on this voyage "_  
_"Certainly .. But , Whats in it for me? " "Excuse me?" "You Heard Me Boy" Jim Sighed in frustration " Ugh , Fine Ill buy you a Beer and give you 1,000 Gold Coins " The man Rubbed his beard while thinking " Hmm ,Ok that'll do hehehe" Jim was beginning to think this guy was crazy , he kind of reminded him of B.E.N .. Just a Little._  
_The old man picked out two of the photo's from the 5 "This Girl .. Her Names Lexia , She is Very good at anything she does , Mostly Hacking and Enginering And Combat .. And this is an Old photo of her , Who knows what she looks like now" "Do you know where i could find her?" "Why Yes , Im Not full of useless information you know"_  
_"Fine , Fine , Where can i find her ?" "Mostly Round in O'Mallys Pub on the other side of the port , She Will either kill you or join you " Jim Thought to himself Would he risk it .. Dont be silly of course he will " And the Man In the next photo" The old man Continoued " He is Milo , He is around hmph .. 17 , He specielizes In maining the artillery, His special skill would be in aiming"_  
_"Right" Jim Said His Fingers brushing threw his hair " Were will i find him?" "West port Near the Head office , He is normally in the markets , He has a gambling Problem hahahaha*cough*hah-*cough*" "You should stop Smoking" Jim Told the man patting his back " Ah , Kiddo its not the smoking , its the rum!" He said with a cheesy smile on his face , Yep He was definatly drunk._  
_Jim Thanked the man Gave him his Gold coins and rum Even tho it seemed he had enought but a deals a deal . Jims First Priority Was getting the crew ! So to the west port he went to Find "Milo"_

**E.N.D**


End file.
